Betrayal
by Linksheart
Summary: This is basically episode 8 of the first season in written form. It is from Kahlan's POV. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**First kiss from Kahalns point of view. I do not own Legend of the Seeker (obviously). Please read and review.!!**

_It was sun set, and we where still walking. I noticed that the colors all around me seemed unusually bright. Richard held up a hand motioning for us to stop._

"_Wait." He said, "We're being followed."_

"_Are you sure?" I asked glancing around. An arrow came zipping out of nowhere and hit Zedd. More arrows came flying towards us._

"_Zedd!" Richard exclaimed, running over to help him. I grabbed Richard and pulled him behind a tree. He struggled against me, trying desperately to go to Zedd._

"_You can't help him!" I panted, struggling with him, "Or yourself." I concluded with a slight sneer. I pulled a dagger from my boot and shoved it into Richards abdomen. Richards mouth fell open in shock, but his expression quickly turned from shock to pain._

"_Why?" he gasped. I roughly pulled my knife out of his body and he fell to the ground. Dead. I stared at my bloody blade in horror…._

"Kahlan! Kahlan!" I heard some one calling my name and gently stroking my head. I woke up gasping and reached for the person who had called my name. It was Richard. I had a death grip on his arms. I had to make sure he was real.

"It was just a dream, It's ok, it was just a dream." He said trying to comfort me. I reached up and touched the side of his face and neck.

"I killed you." I whispered, the image from my nightmare still clear in my mind.

"Good thing it was just a dream." Richard replied with a smile tugging on his lips.

"What if it wasn't?" I asked, guilt rolling over me in waves. I reached up and wiped away the cold sweat that had formed on my brow.

"What are you talking about? What else could it be?" Richard said, a smile still lingering on his face.

"Rumination." I replied.

"Your not going to kill me." Richard said, becoming very serious.

"But the prophecy, Shota said I would betray you." I was having a very hard time keeping from crying.

"You know what Zedd thinks of her, she's a witch." Richard replied, contempt for Shota showing very plainly on his face and in his voice.

"I very powerful witch." I added. "One who knows whats written on the halls of prophecy. They one on white will betray the Seeker." I finished, despair washing over me. Richard looked outraged and shocked.

"Kahlan!" he exclaimed, grabbing me by my shoulders and giving me a slight shake. "You could never do anything to betray me, ever. It goes against everything you believe in." I shook my head and said, "I'm a danger to you." The tears I was holding back where threatening to cascade from my eyes. Richard suddenly became very serious again.

"Kahlan, I know we haven't known each other very long, but in my whole life there is no one I have trusted more, cared about more." His voice was low and husky with emotion. "Kahlan I…." he trailed off and gulped.

"You what?" I whispered. My heart was rebelling against my head. My heart wanted him to say it, was willing him to say it. Richard slowly leaned towards me, his breath was much heaver, almost a pant. His lip pressed against mine very gently. My heart rejoiced and I kissed him back. His hand softly stroked the side of my face, making my already pounding heart beat faster, but then my head kicked back in and screamed at me to jump away. I obliged and pulled away from him, jumping to my feet and turning my back on him. My confessor mask was completely shattered, Richard had shattered it. I heard him stand up. This couldn't be happening to me. I was a confessor, we aren't supposed to fall in love with any one. I turned back around to face him, to tell him that this was wrong, but when I turned and saw his face all my walls came tumbling around my feet. He was slightly flushed and breathing a little hard. When I turned around he smiled slightly and started walking towards me. I knew he was going to kiss me again. I just knew it. I made a selfish snap decision. To hell with my sensible side, I wanted him. I practically ran to him, locking my hands around the back of his neck and kissing him with as much passion as I could muster. I spun him around and pushed him against a tree. At first he was surprised but when the initial shock had worn off he kissed me back just as passionately. My hands came from around his neck and slid down his chest. His hands grasped at my face, holding me to him. My hands came back up and held his face. My heart sung in victory. I wanted to stay here forever, kissing Richard, but then I felt it. My powers came roaring to the surface. I broke away from him again and gasped. I could not believe I what I had almost done. I could not believe I had almost destroyed the Seeker, Richard, because of my selfish desires.

"This isn't right." I gasped out.

"Why not!" he demanded.

"You don't understand."

"Your right, I don't." he replied, clearly frustrated.

"This, this can never be." I said flatly, devoid of any emotion. He gave me that look, as if to say don't be silly and walked towards me. I hurriedly walked past him and out of camp. I sat down heavily, praying that he wouldn't follow me. He didn't. I leaned up against a tree and stared up at the moon. Tears streamed down my face and dripped of my chin. I knew what I had to do. I knew I could no longer be near him. I had come too close to fulfilling Shota's prophecy. I couldn't think of a worse betrayal then confessing him. My head was telling me that I was doing the right thing, the sensible thing, but my poor little heart was crying out in pain as a huge gash was torn in it. I slowly drifted off to sleep. The last thing I thought about though was Richards strong hands around my face and his soft lips moving in rhythm with mine.

**What did you think? Should I write the rest of the episode? Well there is an easy way to tell me. click on the little green button below and leave me a comment! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Legend of the Seeker isn't mine. Sorry this is so short, but I wanted to put something up before Christmas. I am going to finish the episode. The whole ep. Is going to be from Kahlan's pov. Please read and review!**

I rejoiced when the sun finally rose. I had, had a restless night. Nightmares about killing and confessing Richard had filled my every sleeping moment. When the sun first started to peak above the trees I had gotten up and headed back to camp. Zedd was up and bustling around, and to my relief Richard was not around.

"There you are my child!" Zedd exclaimed when I walked back.

"Good morning Zedd."

"Where did you go?"

"I just went to go look at the moon, and fell asleep out there." I lied quickly. I was stuffing my things into my pack hurriedly.

"There are two roads to Breamond, I think we should approach from the south." Zedd said, excepting my lie.

"I'm not coming with you." I replied.

"What are you talking about?" Zedd asked.

"Its too dangerous for me to be near Richard."

"Just because of what that she devil, Shota, said about a supposed prophecy…" Zedd said angrily.

"I know you think prophecy can be inverted, you tried to do it when you took Richard into Heartland….. but it didn't work. Did it?" I said interrupting him. My resolve was evaporating very quickly and I knew I had to leave before Richard came back.

"Forget what I believe! You cant abandon Richard!" Zedd said walking over to me.

"I'm not abandoning him! I'm protecting him!" I insisted, suddenly becoming angry. I stalked past Zedd.

"From what exactly?" Zedd demanded. His question sounded more like an accusation and it stopped me dead in my tracks. I whirled back around to face him.

"You where right, I do have feelings for him. last night I… almost lost control of those feelings. If I hadn't stopped myself, Richard would have been lost forever, and the prophecy would have been fulfilled." I felt the panic from last night start to take over me. I had to leave now, and Zedd was delaying me.

"But you did stop your self." Zedd insisted.

"Well maybe next time I wont be able to." I said quietly.

"Kahlan your stronger than that! You would never let that happen." Zedd reassured me. I shook my head.

"Not on purpose, no. But how am I to know how the prophecy will come to pass? I could betray him because of a spell or a trick! All I know is that the prophecy can not be avoided!"

"All I know is that the Seeker needs his Confesser!" Zedd exclaimed.

"I've thought of that." I interrupted. "most Confessers have gone into hiding since Rahls been hunting us." I paused and took a deep breath. "I Confessor I know has taken refuge in a settlement a couple days from here."

"You took an oath!" Zedd interjected angrily.

"I know! But there are other ways I can help Richard. I'm not giving up on him or his mission, but I cant I cant stay by his side." I was trying very hard by this point not to simple burst into tears. I didn't want to leave Richard but I knew I had to, and Zedd wasn't making it any easier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update. I just wasn't feeling very inspired. I don't know how good this chapter is because I wrote and edited it at 1:10 A.M. so…… any way, read and review please! Oh and yeah I don't own…..but you already knew that :D**

Zedd's expression suddenly became sympathetic.

"Your feelings for Richard are what make you afraid child." I started to objected but found I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I can't imagine how hard it must be to never have what ordinary young people have." He continued.

"But Richard is strong too, and if you tell him the truth he will understand, and you'll

find away through this maze together." He assured me. My crumbling resolve suddenly solidified into a iron wall. I didn't want his sympathy.

"I know Richard. If he knows how I feel about him, he won't let it go. He'll follow me, try to convince me there's a future for us!" I insisted.

"But there isn't. That's why he can never know how I feel about him. Promise me Zedd." I pleaded becoming very quiet as I stared up at Zedd. His expression was that of shock and worry. The tension between us was steadily building as Zedd didn't answer, in till I heard Richard call, "What is going on?" I looked down at my feet and briefly closed my eyes. Richards timing was horrible. I picked up my pack and gave Zedd my best Confessor death glare, before walking off hurriedly. I hadn't gotten very far when I heard Richard come bounding after me. _"dear spirits no."_ I groaned. When Richard caught up to me he exclaimed, "You cant go I need you! Zedd needs you!"

"Every minute I stay I'm a danger to you." I countered in an expressionless voice.

"I'd be dead right now of it weren't for you!" he said, his voice taking a panicky tone.

"You might be dead soon, or worse, if I stay." I replied in the same expressionless tone.

I would not show an emotion! I couldn't break down now! I had to leave Richard.

"Worse than dead?" Richard suddenly grabbed my arm and spun me around to face him. I gasped in shock. I tugged at my once iron resolve, trying to pull it back together. Why! Why did I have to crumble to pieces every time I looked into those gorgeous brown eyes?

"What are you talking about?" Richard fairly shouted. He suddenly became calm and looked down at his feet before asking, "This is about last night, isn't it?"

"No." I squeaked, internally beating myself up on how unconvincing that had sounded. Richards expression and whole demeanor suddenly verged on becoming angry.

"Confessors may be good at reading people but your no good at lying." He continued. I scoffed at myself. I knew I was no good at lying and now I was going to have to explain everything to him.

"Kahlan, I'm sorry I kissed you! I wont do it again if it upset you, but you kissed me back." Richard said, at first sounding genuinely sorry but that quickly turned into defensiveness."

"That was a mistake." I answered coldly.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't have the same feelings for me that I have for you." Richard demanded quietly. He was so innocent and honest. I knew what I had to say, I knew what I had to do. _"spirits help me!"_ I prayed silently.

"I don't have any feelings for you." I finally said. I was so proud of myself! I had done it! I had convinced him. I could tell by the expression on his face. But some cruel part of me urged me to continue. "And I never will." I tacked on, almost spitefully. Richard looked completely surprised, but surprise swiftly transformed to hurt, pure pain that I had caused with my own tongue. I suddenly regretted those last few words. I whirled around and fairly ran off. My heart was once more torn and bleeding, but my mind rejoiced in triumph. "_He believed the lie!" _I glanced behind me and saw to my relief he wasn't following me. "_I had won and now Richard would be safe from me forever. He would get over his feelings for me and one day, when this is all over, settle down with some woman and raise a family. That was the fate he deserved, and now he had that option if…no…when he defeated Darken Rahl. I had done it._" I thought. But for some strange reason several tears cascaded from my eyes, and created watery paths down my face before sliding off my chin.

**So there you go. Should I write about when she is with Laura? I'm thinking I will but I just don't know. Click the green button below and leave me a message. (you don't know how happy it makes me when I get a review) Happy New Year every body!!!!!! WAR EAGLE and GO GATORS!!!!!!!**


	4. Authors note

Hey everybody! I'm really sorry I haven't written anything in a long time, but I wasn't feeling very inspired…. And, besides that, youtube deleted all of the Legend of the Seeker episodes! I have only recently found ep. 8 (I shall not say where) so I think I will continue with this story. I hope to have another chapter up by tonight, but im not making any promises. :D I guess that's it for now. Have a lovely day!


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know its been awhile…… and I know this is really short and not edited, but I wanted to put something out. :D **

**Do I really need to put a disclaimer? **

I walked all day and through the night. I knew there was no way I would ever be able to go to sleep so I simply walked. I was tired and wanted to rest, but I just plodded on, one step at a time. I heard a twig crack and whipped my head around. My hands ready to grab my daggers from my boots. About five men walked out from behind trees and encircled me.

"What is you business here?" on man asked coldly.

"I'm looking for a friend. She lives it the village." I responded, pulling out my best Confessor tone. Not to friendly but not too harsh either. It was more of a reassuring tone.

"This friend, who is she?" the man asked in the same flat, almost threatening voice.

"My friend is very fond of white roses." I responded, letting a small smile creep at the corners of my mouth. All of the men let out an audible sigh of relief.

"You're a friend of Laura's!" the man said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes." I said nodding.

"Here come with us." The man replied gesturing a hand in front of him. I walked to his side and all six of us walked into a small village.

"I'm sorry for being so skeptical back in the forests, its just that we don't want anything to happen to our Miss…. to Laura." He said. I stopped and frowned ever so slightly. Why had he almost called her mistress? I shrugged it off and jogged back to his side. He stopped infront of a modest size house.

"This is Laura's house." The man said. I thanked him and he bowed before walking off. I knocked on the door and a few seconds latter is was thrown open and I was looking into a dark haired, womans face.

"Laura!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Kahaln?" she asked, pulling back and staring at me. I nodded.

"Oh Kahlan!" she said joyously once more hugging me. I pulled away after a moment and she waved me inside the house. Laura closed the door behind me before asking, "So what brings you here? I heard that you where traveling with the Seeker."

"I was, and that is the reason I'm here. You see I have a favor to ask." Laura looked at me with a puzzled expression but didn't interrupt.

"Laura, I wanted to ask you, if you would be willing to take over my place as the Seekers Confessor."

"Kahlan! I don't know what to say!" she walked over to the fire and looked into it thoughtfully. _"dear spirits please let her say yes!" _I prayed silently. My stomach was in knots and it seemed like forever before she said, "Its an honor to be asked, but I don't know if I'm ready to be Confessor to the Seeker." _"oh no!"_ I thought.

"I have faith in you Laura! You can do this." I reassured, trying not to sound too desperate.

"I've made so many friends here. The villagers, the past few years, they've….they've come to depend on me to guide them in their affairs, keep order." Laura replied, still staring into the fire.

"I will give them what ever help they need." I said. Laura stood up to face and said, "Then I would be honored to serve the Seeker!" I know I breathed an audible sigh of relief, but at this point I was too relived to care. I gave Laura another hug and whispered, "Thank you!"

**Please leave me a review! They make my day, no scrap that, they make my week :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, it has been along time since I worked on this, but I was feeling in the mood to write, so here you go. Im sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. Please leave me a review.

**Once I had Laura's assurance that she would take my place with the Seeker I decided to take a nap. I was emotionally drained , as well as physically. It was the most restful sleep I had in several days, and I felt much better when I woke up. The world suddenly seemed like a sunny bright place, despite Darken Rahl. I felt the hope of having a Seeker bubble up to the surface so that I almost felt like laughing. I realized that ever since Shota had told me about the prophecy I had let fear and worry drag me down. I now felt like a new person. I jumped when someone knocked on my door. I quickly got off of Laura's bed and straitened my clothes and called "Come in." Laura walked in a smiled warmly at me. **

"**I was just about to address the villagers about….the..….transfer of power." she said smiling. I found her choice of words and hesitation slightly odd, but I put it out of my mind and smiled and nodded back. I followed her out of her house and was surprised to find all of the villagers standing in front of Laura's house. Laura walked forward and said, "I have something to tell you all. I will be leaving for a time. I know how difficult this is. Its not easy for me either, I consider all of you family. But the Seeker needs my help." The people all suddenly became very anxious and whispered among themselves. The man in the front, Raph, looked particularly unhappy. I shrugged it off and walked forward a little, subconsciously clasping my hands in front of me. **

"**Kahlan has come to take care of you." Laura continued, "You will all honor and obey her as id she where me." she finished. The man in front nodded and said, "We will do as you say my lady." he sunk to his knees and all the towns people did the same. I was shocked and confused. "Why are these people kneeling before you?" I asked Laura quietly. I looked over at her and she had turned her face away from me. I heard a woman behind me crying softly, and it all clicked. I came around it front of Laura so that she was forced to look at me. "You must tell that truth Laura. Have you used your power to confess them?" I asked, my voice steadily rising in anger. She suddenly looked up at me and answered coolly, "Yes, I have confessed them all." I looked back at the people, suddenly seeing them with new eyes. The dread that had lifted was now settling back over my heart. I couldn't send a confessor who used her power so irresponsibly to the Seeker. I grabbed her arm and hissed in her ear, "We need to talk. Now." I walked quickly away from them all and spun around to face her. I could feel my anger bubbling underneath the surface and I suddenly had the urge to slap Laura when I saw how arrogantly she was looking at me. **

"**You have turned these people into your slaves!" I finally burst out.**

"**And commanded them to ignore their fears." she countered. I nodded my head angrily, unable to speak, I was so mortified. She was now justifying what she had done. It was unthinkable! **

"**Kahlan, they drove the D'Haran's out of the village! I gave them a purpose, strength to defend their homes, rebuild their lives!" **

"**And become your obedient servants." I cut in. **

"**I didn't do this for myself! I did this to help them!" she replied, raising her voice. We had been standing several paces apart, but this I walked swiftly up to her. **

"**Are you sure? No part of you enjoys making these people worship you? Do anything that you ask." I asked, anger lacing my words. She looked away, but I continued, "This man, Raph, have you taken him as your lover?" she slowly looked back at me, arrogance and anger smoldering in her eyes.**

"**And how many have you confessed?" she asked, a sneer in her voice.**

"**That is different." I said through gritted teeth. I smug smile pulled up the side of her face and she turned and started to walk away. **

"**I have confessed enemies in battle, to protect the Seeker and his mission. And only when it was absolutely necessary!" I exclaimed. She suddenly rounded on me and said, "Who are you, to tell me what I did wasn't necessary! I did what I thought was right." I opened my mouth to cut her off but she ran over me, "these people are safe now, there're happy." I was about to tell her that they could never really be happy because they where are enslaved to her, when I heard Zedd call my name. I whirled around and saw Zedd running towards me from the forest. "Zedd!" I called. Raph came running up calling for his mistress in distress, his hand on his sword. "Its all right, he's a friend." I called to him before running to Zedd. "What is it? What's happened?" I asked grabbing on to Zedds arm. **

"**Richards been captured. By the Mord-Sith!" he exclaimed between pants of air. I suddenly felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I became very dizzy and was barely was able to keep standing. Laura, Zedd and I hurried into her house. Zedd sank into a chair and stared dejectedly out to the window. No one said anything for a moment, and I didn't have the heart to ask Zedd how this happened. Finally Zedd started to talk. **

"**The Mord-Sith will torture him with in an inch of his life, and when they're done, he will do what ever they command. Lie. Murder. They could turn him into a pawn of Darken Rahl."**

"**Richard will resist!" I insisted. I had to think positive or else I would be eaten by the guilt and despair that was threatening to crush me. **

"**He will fight the pain, yes. "Zedd said, "But the magic of their agiels can brake any man." he continued, turning towards me. "Not even Richard can hold out against them for long. I couldn't even try to defend him." He said, raising his voice. I heard a slight edge of a sob escape into his voice. "They would have taken my powers and turned them against me. With out my magic I'm just an old man in a robe." he finished quietly. I was biting my lip, trying to hold back the tears that where threatening to fall. **

"**There must be a way to save him!" I burst out. **

"**I followed the Mord-Sith back to there temple, there are dozens of D'haran guards. We don't have the men to overwhelm there defenses!" Zedd replied.**

"**I can get you the men." Laura suddenly said. **

"**No, absolutely not." I spat, glancing at her.**

"**What do you mean no?" Zedd asked, giving me a startled look **

"**She confessed everyone in the village." I said, as calmly as I could. **

"**What!" Zedd breathed, looking over at Laura in shock.**

"**You heard what the Mord-Sith will do to the Seeker." Laura said quietly, getting up from her chair and walking over to me. **

"**We will save him some other way." I said tersely, refusing to look at her.**

"**What other way is there? You asked me to take up your mission, to protect your mission, that's what im offering to do." Laura said calmly. **

"**Your offering! Not the people you'd be ordering into battle. They'd have no choice!" I shouted, rounding on her and pointing an accusing finger.**

"**If we have any chance of saving Richard, we have to go now!" Zedd said urgently.**

**I don't remember much of what happened next, but before I knew it we where standing on a hill over looking the Mord-Sith temple where Richard was being held. I had eventually consented to Laura's plan, as Zedd pointed out that we had no other option. Laura was talking to the villagers about how there love for each other would overcome anything. It all made me want to be sick. We where leading these people to there deaths. I walked among them shaking my head. I strode up to Zedd and said, "I cant let these people be slaughtered."**

"**They'll fight without fear. The advantage is ours." Laura said. The very sight of her made me angry.**

"**Your ordering them into battle against trained D'haran soldiers and Mord-Sith. Just because they have no fear doesn't mean they will be outmatched and killed." I said bluntly. "And with that any hope of saving Richard dies with them." I finished. **

"**How else do we get Richard out?" Zedd suddenly exclaimed. Zedd's tone of voice took me off guard but I quickly recovered and told them what I had been thinking. **

"**If I can find a way to talk to Richard, get through to him, remind him that he's the Seeker, maybe he and I can find a way out together." I said, with more confidence than I felt.**

"**And what if he is already broken?" Laura asked.**

"**Maybe I can get close enough to kill the Mord-Sith that been training him, break her hold over him." I answered coldly. I turned to Zedd, "One hour, that's all I ask. If I don't come back by then…." I clamped my mouth shut. I felt sick and I was about to cry. Zedd wrapped his arms around me and said, "Oh, may the spirits protect you child." I pulled away from him and walked off towards the temple. I changed into my white confessor dress before proceeding up to the temple gates. I knocked on the gate and awaited my fate anxiously. **


End file.
